Tournament of Warriors
by TOASTYFROSTY
Summary: A view of the first tournament from an OC. R&R is still appreciated. Second fanfic, praise and help are probably needed.As of 06/06/2012: This is a collab with Death For One.Her OC's POV will also be seen from time to time.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I look the man straight in the eye. He stares at me with a look of total despair and defeat. The battle was long. Too long. Almost as if he had been given enhancements of some variety. I see a look of total fear in his eyes as I walk up to him.

"Finish Him!", Tsung commands.

I send a look to the thunder god, Raiden. He shakes his head with a small enough movement to only be noticed by us. I look again at the man. He seems to be famous in some sense.

He wears sunglasses. That was the first thing I had noticed about him. It was impractical and just plain silly to wear such attire to a fight. The second thing I noticed was the tattoo he displayed on his chest. It spelled Johnny, and I wondered if that was his name. He was definitely arrogant enough to adorn himself with his own name. He was wearing at first a tuxedo, as if he came in the middle of a party or something. Now, though, he was shirtless, exposing his tattoo, and wore black pants with a blue waistline. White sneakers were on his feet, which again I found impractical, but the choice of attire for a fight is the kombatants own.

As he stood there, I realized I had a choice here. Kill him, and send this idiotic joker of a man to his grave, or not, and possibly gain a powerful ally. The choice was a difficult one. He was cocky, which was the main cause of his defeat, but he was too innocent to be slain.

"I choose Mercy", I say.

Tsung sends me a glare of a thousand daggers. "Very well."

I again send a look the thunder god's way. A slight smile appears on his lips. I know I've chosen well. Tsung stands, allowing everyone to leave.

Raiden confronts me. "Thank you for sparing Cage. I know you are a neutral party in this tournament, but you would be wanted ally in Earthrealms' fight."

"What do I gain?", I ask with a too large dose of selfishness.

Kang glares more daggers than Tsung did. "You speak to Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm and thunder god, with a want of personal gain? How da-"

"Enough." Raiden says. "If you help us, you will be able to slay your rival. That fight will be reserved for you. I guarantee it."

Through a small moment of thought I nod.

This may just benefit me yet.

_ Yes the prologue is short. The main meat of the story will come through...well...the main story. Pleas, please, please,please, PLEASE R&R. I've yet to have any reviews. The POV is from my OC. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 1:Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

I arrive at the entrance to Shang Tsung's island. This is my last chance to turn back. If I walk through these wrought iron gates, I am here until the end, whether that be through victory or death. I knew this when I first agreed to enter the Mortal Kombat torunament. Second thoughts weren't an option.

Taking a deep breath, I walk through the arch. Almost immediately, eyes stare at me. A lot of eyes. They sre sizing me up, seeing if I am worth their time. Most turn away almost as fast as they started gawking, but the others, the others are the ones I have to worry about. They are hostile. Almost every single one of them have advanced from staring to glaring, to no avail. The one I worry about most is a ninja in yellow. All is normal about him, his skin is a light tan, with what appears to be black hair. The thing that worries me is his eyes. They have no pupils, and are a blank white. This could be an effect of the enemies for intimidation purposes, or he could be undead. I don't like either situation.

Approaching the group labeled as "Neutral", I sit quietly. Retrieving a package of C-Rations I swiped from a dead body on the way, I start to eat and think. If the yellow ninja is a threat, he will be dealt with easily. Yellow is the color of cowardice, after all. He does seem to be consistently sending thousand-needle glares to a similarly clad ninja, the only differences being seemingly brown hair and eyes with pupils. An interesting development, but for a later time.

I think of how I got here. I was a simple villager by the name of Huang Li, selling talismans at the market. A peculiar man approached me, and his actions were shifty and nervous. He asked how much the most expensive talisman was, made of pure jade with a pure cotton string. Even though it was clearly labeled and it irritated me a bit of his stupidity, I kindly informed him of the price. An impressed look fell upon his face. Suddenly, almost as if out of nowhere, he pulled a gun, which appeared to be of American make. Instinctively, I took his gun arm and dislocated it at the shoulder. Eyes wide, he ran like a chicken with his head cut off. Then, time froze. This confused me considerably, as only sorcerers have this ability. Then, a older fellow with long gray hair and ornate clothing approached me, adking if I would agree to participate in a tournament. I agreed, on a few conditions, and here I am.

An interesting story to dwell on. Yet I had to release myself from my stupor. The man who approached me, apparently Shang Tsung himself, addressed the group.

"Welcome, kombatants, to the Mortal Kombat tournament. Some were brought by chance, others by fate."

A grin crept it's way onto his face. "The first fight will be Huang Li versus Johnny Cage."

**A/N: Well, theres another part I guess. There were a few similarities with the alternate timeline from MK9, but I assure you that it will be the original timeline. Obviously, it won't be canon at some parts, but I hope you enjoyed. Review, there are a lot of people, and I NEED FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kasai

**A/N:A third par to this amazing story! Sorry for the delay, I had a minor hiatus and am currently working on another fanfic for Assassin's Creed. Also, this is officially a collaboration story between Death For One and I. Considering this, this chapter is from her OC's POV. Enjoy!**

– – –

**Kasai's POV**

"The first fight will be Huang Li versus Johnny Cage." Shang Tsung yelled to the crowd. A smile crept unto my face once I glance at the men. This should be interesting; a new cute face against the Cocky Johnny Cage.  
The crowd cheered once Johnny swung and Huang Li ducked. With lightning fast reflexes he rammed his foot into the right side of Johnny's ribs. I grimace as his foot makes contact and I can practically hear his ribs cracking. A barely audible "oof" came from Johnny as he hit the ground. Silently he leaped back up and kicked Huang in the stomach and then brought it back down on his back.  
Ninja Mime 2 plays out in front of me as a silent Johnny dodges punches and kicks. The sides of my mouth tug upwards but the real deal breaker was when Johnny got punched and groaned. There went that movie. And as hard as I tried I just couldn't keep the tiny laugh from escaping from my lips.  
"Shh." Sonya shushed me as she poked my ribs with her elbow.  
"Sorry I didn't know my small giggle would distract you from loud, gory violence in front of us." I apologized with faux guilt played on my face. She stares at me for a few seconds before turning back to the fight muttering something about a dog and some fleas.  
Stifling a chuckle I turn my attention to the fight. Pools of blood litter the floor and bruises bloomed on both Johnny and Huang Li. I, and many other people, had to laugh when Johnny went to kick but Huang Li did a reversal and flipped Johnny unto his back.  
I place my elbow on my knee and rest my chin in my hand, my fingers tapping against my lips. This fight was taking long, too long. In fact I was growing irritated. You would be irritated too if you had Sonya sitting next you. Why can't one of them take out a weapon and ram it through the other's heart? The crowd roared once more. Johnny had been taken down.  
"Finish him!"  
I gaze at the arena intensely waiting for the death I know will come. I wait but he does nothing. Leaning forward I start trying to send a message silently chanting 'Kill him'.  
"I choose mercy." Huang Li said and I nearly fall out of my seat with my mouth hanging open. He just spared Cage's life. My gaze flickered over to the man with a bit of adoration. It was a rare person who would let somebody live in this tournament. And as the crazy lady I once knew would say, "He's a keeper."  
I stand up wishing to go and congratulate him but Raiden intercepts him. I sigh and plop back down.  
"Watch out. You sat on me." Sonya complains as she pushes me off her.  
"Well if your hips weren't so fat I wouldn't sit on them." I reply struggling not to roll my eyes as I walk away. My eyes pick out Huang Li but he's still talking with Raiden and now a yelling Kang. I pause mid-step before twisting around to go seek out my next target. My eyes roam the crowd searching for a cute face; or at least a guy who wouldn't try to kill me.  
Glancing behind me I study Huang Li's outfit. White Kung Fu jacket, black pants and black shoes. Simple yet effective and his black buzz cut really made him stand out. Made him look a bit rugged even.  
"Come on Kasai there has to be someone else." I whisper to myself. A grin lights up me face as I begin to walk forward for I have just found him.

– – –

**Li's POV**

As I had finished talking to the God of Thunder, I noticed a female eying me. This was odd, and I attempted to see if I remember her or we are related. Remembering nothing, I visualized the crowd during the fight.

Then her image hit me. She was _intently_ watching the fight, me specifically. Remembering this, I turned in order to greet her, but she was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**Kasai's POV**

"And so I said I don't know who you think you're talking to but I am Johnny Cage."  
"Fascinating." I sigh as I rub my temples. Why does Johnny talk only about himself and his many fans? Out of the corner of my eye I spy Huang walking away from Raiden and Kang. Finally it's my turn and all I have to do is get away from Johnny.  
"You know Johnny not that I don't think this conversation is exhilarating but I have to go." I tell him as I edge away.  
"I'll see you later." I call over my shoulder and rush to reach Huang. Flailing my arms I skid to a halt about four inches from his back. Before he could fully turn around I introduce myself.  
"Hi, I'm Kasai." I greet with a wave before holding my hand out.  
"Huang Li." He replied as he shook my hand.  
"Really I thought the guy with the Johnny tattoo was Huang Li." I finish with a laugh. He stares at me a bit before giving the tiniest of chuckles.  
"You were amazing by the way; real hardcore." I finish my compliment off with a large grin and a sweeping hand motion.  
"Thanks." He answers with a gorgeous smile. This completely made up for not laughing earlier. Biting the inside of my cheek I stare into his eyes and decide to go for it.  
My hair fell over my left eye as I leaned in a nudge. "You know I was wondering if you could give me some private lessons; to help me with my fighting." I say lowering my voice and batting my eyelashes.  
"I'd rather not."  
I gaze dumbfounded at him before I recompose myself and slid my lips into a pout, "Please?"  
"No." He states and sets his jaw. I lose my pout and go into a full blown frown. Maybe I should let it go for right now. My shoulders sag as I place my hands into my pockets. I was about to walk away when I happened to see Sonya. Narrowing my eyes I grind my teeth, how dare she laugh at me? I look back at Huang with a new determination.  
"Come on where's the harm in just one private lesson?" I ask as I walk behind him and place both hands on his shoulders. "It won't do any harm. Trust me." I purr into his ear. Whipping around to face him I bat my eyes again.  
"Fine." He sighs. I smile as I hug him but he pulls me off.  
"No hugs got it. See you later." I salute before sauntering off but first I stop in front of Sonya. I smirk in spite of her glare and walk on.

– – –

"I'm here!" I announce as I push open the doors. Huang looked up and nodded at me.  
"My, my aren't we talkative?" I mutter as I walk toward him. He stares at me before shaking his head. "humph" what crawled up his pants? Jerk.  
"I was thinking you could show me how to do a reversal." I tell him with my arms crossed.  
He nodded and waited for me to get in front of him before he spoke, "The key is patience. You must wait until the last possible moment before you grab their arm or leg. Got it?"  
Mutely I nod, that was the most I'd ever heard him talk. It was strange. Huang coughs getting me from my thoughts. With a smile I move into position. Without warning his left foot shot out and landed in my stomach. With a squeak of surprise I fall onto my back. Propping myself with my elbows I stare up at him. For a small moment I could have sworn a smile flickered over his lips. Fuming I stand up, all laughter lost form my eyes and face.  
Clenching my teeth I resume my position. Almost immediately he kicked out; I tried to catch his leg but it still caught me in the chest.  
"Too soon." He states as I get up. Rolling my shoulders I face him once more; and once more I get kicked and end up on my back.  
"Now too late; don't think about it so much."  
I groan inwardly, how can I not think about it? 'Don't think' I silently chant as I wait for the blow; I don't have to wait long. As his leg flew towards me I threw my arms up in a feeble attempt to do a reversal.  
"Well you almost had it." Huang congratulated. Puzzled I look over at him and then it hit me. I wasn't on the ground this time. Now all I had to do was get the grabbing part.  
"I can do this." I whisper to myself and ignore the strange look he gave me. Carefully I watch his every move. As his foot draws closer I grab his leg and twist it.  
"I did it!" I cry with a large smile as he got up, "Thank you."  
"Welcome." He answered prying his arm from her hands. Waving good-bye he walked out the door.

– – –

**Li's POV**

As she shut the door, I smiled. She was an excellent student. What had taken me years of rigourous training and immense focus had taken her mere minutes. As a sat and leaned against the wall, I closed my eyes. Visions of memories long since buried had begun to surface. Lots of blood. I didn't notice a small tear trickling down my cheek.

The memories only allowed me to _see_ certain things. Blood. Tile. A knife. I could _hear_ everything. Screams of a woman. A child crying. A man screaming.

I was startled to consiousness by the sound of my door opening. It was that girl...what was her name...Kasai.

"Sorry. I forgot...are you crying?" She asked this in astonishment. Apparently she believed me to be invincible. The look on her face, had I been less surprised, would have been extremely funny.

Yes...I was. Her knowing that would have ruined me though.

"No. I'm just not used to the different...altitude." That wouldn't have worked on a monkey.

"I distinctly saw you sobbing, with wet eyes. That translates to crying. Did you honestly think that whole altitude excuse would've worked?" She stared at me with a bit of amusement in her voice. I glanced at her eyes, and saw genuine concern. Sighing, I stood.

"No, but at least I tried." I held out my hand, and she took it. I pulled her up, perhaps a bit too hard, as she fell _into _me. I didn't fall, she had just slightly leaned into me. And she stayed. And stayed. And lingered, until eventually she had realized what had happened, or she was embarrassed. I decided the latter to be true, as her cheeks were a stark red.

"Sorry...no hugging."

"Is that what you were doing? Didn't feel like it." As she just stood there, I was waiting for her retort. None came.

"So you get embarrased and _then_ you shut up?" I joked. Still nothing. Sighing again, I raised an eyebrow. "Would you say something?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Have you seen my hatchet?"

"Behind the table."

She walked over to the table, leaned to reach it, frowned, laid flat, again reaching for it. Chuckling, I squatted beside her silently. In an attempt to startle her, I spoke up.

"Having issues?"

She jumped, and hit her head on the table. She glared at me, and asked for my help. I grabbed it with ease and handed it to her. She mumbled her thanks, and left. Me? I just grinned.

**A/N: CH 3 is officially up and ready to read! A small note, all of Kasai's POV's will be Death For One's writing, not my own. Please remember this. Review, please.**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

**A/N: And Chapter 4 is up! There is a flashback in her, and it'll be in italics. You can't miss it.**

**Li's POV**

I hear the bell to wake first. Sight was still black, and the rest of my senses were slowly coming to me. Apparently, I had fallen asleep while sitting and leaning against the wall. How do I know this? A pain in my neck, spine, and shoulders. Standing, I stretched, which led me to notice a piece of paper on my door. The handwriting was barely readable. As I most likely needed a cypher to read it, I could make out 'Kasai versus Sub Zero'. Noting this, I hastily dressed and headed to the courtyard.

I quickly noticed that the fight was just about to begin. All of the other kombatants were grouped up in the realms that they represented, and I discovered the blue clad ninja to be Sub Zero.

Johnny Cage motioned for me to stand by the fighters representing Earthrealm, and debated for a bit on whether or not to do so. He decided to stand by Raiden, as Cage was standing by Sonya Blade, and that was the woman that Kasai was glaring at the day before. That would not make her happy. However, Liu Kang apparently decided me to be a nuisance at the least, and cast a strange glance my way. Shang Tsung stood from his overly ornate throne.

"Welcome, kombatants, to the second fight to the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. This fight will be...interesting, to say the least." A sly grin spread upon his face. "The battle will be between Kasai," at her name, Kasai walked onto the raised courtyard platform, "versus Sub Zero." In a much more stylish fashion, Sub Zero slid onto the stage on a sheet of ice, before standing and bowing to Kasai in a respectful fashion.

Tsung looked to Kasai, who nodded, and then to Sub Zero, who also nodded.

Tsung yelled the one word that always begun a match, "FIGHT!"

Kasai lunged, but Sub Zero was a much more experienced fighter. At this notion, he froze Kasai into a solid statue, then punched her to deliver a five hit string. This had obviously hurt her, and angered her at the same time. She ran up at an unbelievable speed and punched the ninja in the gut, then the head, and finally delivered a powerful uppercut to send the ninja into the air. Then she flung a ball of fire his direction, which lit him on fire for a split second. Hopping forward, Kasai finally executed a flipping kick, which ended the combo to deliver a damaging five hit. After an uppercut that could be felt throughout the crowd, Sub Zero stood back up in a daze.

Tsung's next two words were chillingly calm, "Finish him."

All eyes were on Kasai, guessing her next action. A few were sure to guess a kill, but the minority were guessing Mercy. I was among the minority, as well as all of the Earthrealmers. I was hoping she would follow in my stead and not kill. Besides, through the grape vine, I had learned that the yellow ninja, who goes by Scorpion and Sub Zero were rivals. Scorpion would most certainly kill Kasai if she were to kill Sub Zero.

She waited. And waited. And waited. It was as if she were having trouble deciding what to do. This was becoming frustrating to a few of the kombatants in the crows, as a decision such as this would have already happened. I knew this. She probably knew this as well. I was praying. Literally.

She then walked up to the ninja, grabbed him by the chest, and set him ablaze.

Tsung spoke one word. Only one word. "Fatality."

In shock, I walked away to my quarters, not bothering to share my surprise with the Earthrealmers.

– – –

I was sitting on my bed, gazing, when I heard a knock at my door. I said to come in, and noticed that it was Kasai.

"You alright?" She said this with a sincerity that I didn't expect.

"No, I'm not. Why in the hell did you kill Sub Zero?"

She was taken aback. "I don't know why."

I glared at her. "Yeah, you didn't know why at all. You were in a bloodlust, not caring about the lives of others!"

"Everyone was watching, okay? Everyone was _wanting _me to kill him."

"Not me."

She was stunned. It was obvious. I decided to tell her why.

"Killing a man, another human soul, is always the hardest thing to do. Especially since they show respect. You will remember the first time you kill for as long as you live. I wanted you to stay unscathed." I glanced at her. "You're too young to be killing."

She gaped at me openly. "You care about me?"

"In a brotherly kind of way. For now, you're being protected."

She was staring at me in a new way. A way that said she was thankful. She suddenly had a love for me, small, but nevertheless.

"Why are you like this?", she asked, "Why are you so calm?"

I look at her, and begin the story of my undoing.

– – –

_After a hard days work in the market, I head home. It was a hard day. I barely had any sales of any talismans, expensive or cheap. My wife would be angry._

_I think of my wife. She was beautiful, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wasn't exactly slim, but I really didn't care; I loved her. Her and I birthed one child, a son. His hair was also black, but he had my eyes, and my frame. When I reach home, I consider asking if it would be possible to have another, and grin._

_When I reach my home, I feel that something isn't right. There were footsteps in the light snow, too big to be my wife's or child's. I run into the house quickly. I immediately hear three sets of voices: my wife's, my child's, and another man's. Two were screaming; one was laughing maniacally. They were coming from the kitchen._

_Sprinting, I find an American, knife in hand, and my wife and child slaughtered. There was blood all over the tile floor, and two slit throats. I look at the American, and break his neck. Sobbing, I carry the two out to the yard, and build a fire. Then, taking my dagger, I rub it in their ashes, to remember them by. I then walk off, to forever hold these memories in my mind._

– – –

At this point, I was sobbing uncontrollably. Tears were rolling like a flood. Again, she was staring at me. Sympathy, perhaps a bit of...longing? That's strange.

She spoke softly, almost too soft to hear, "I'm so sorry."

I started breathing. "It's no problem. I've just learned to repress that memory for...good reason."

She looked at me. "You shouldn't repress memories like you have been. It'll eventually destroy you're psyche. You'll go insane."

Then she did the unthinkable: she kissed me on the cheek. Nothing long or mushy, just a small peck.

"Thank you for telling me this." That was all she said before walking out through the door.

– – –

I walk out the room in a small state of shock. I was actually surprised that he told me. If only I could tell him about my past, but I couldn't put more weight on his shoulders… not now. It must have been horrible losing his family like that.  
I finger my hatchet, slowly tracing the edge. A thin line of blood appears as I pull my forefinger across the blade. A tiny drizzle of blood runs down my finger. I wipe the blood away but it still reminds me of my mother all the same and the monster I called father. The memories of when I was ten still haunt me.

_"You stupid slut!" My red faced father yelled, running his hands through his auburn hair._  
_"But I-" Was all my mother could get out before he slapped her. It bruised almost instantly; my father bent down to caress her cheek and push red hair from her eyes. His smile brightened as he picked her up by the throat. She clawed at his hand as she kicked wildly. It seemed to take forever but she was able to kick his stomach causing her to fall and him to bend over. Fury burned in his eyes as he straightened back up._  
_A cold mask slipped over his face as he clenched her hair in his fist, "I am going to kill you."_  
_"Let go of me!" She cried while she thrashed about. Growling he slapped her again. His arms shook from rage as he drug her towards me. He paused a moment before grabbing me by my hair as well._  
_"No please just let her go." My mother pleaded trying to look him in the eyes._  
_"Why should I, she's probably not even mine." He hissed as he threw us in a closet. My mother's head hit a extruding nail and blood spurted from the cut on her temple. I bury my head into her neck and she wraps her arms around me._  
_"You'll be alright honey." She whispers stroking my hair._  
_"I love you." I tell her kissing her on the cheek._  
_"Love you too." She places a gentle kiss on my forehead. She hugs me close as my world heated up. It didn't take long for us to figure out he had set the house on fire. Burnt lumber fell around us as I clung to my mother. She spoke soothing words while she covered my body with hers. Fire licked at my hair and skin as I slowly lost consciousness. I remember waking up in my neighbor's house with nobody around. I slipped out the house to watch as they lifted my mother's charred body from the ground._  
_"You will live with us now." My neighbor stated and placed a hand on my shoulder. Before he could lead me back to the house I darted forward and grabbed a few remains of the house._  
_"I want a weapon." I had told him thrusting the metal and wood into his hands._

A tear slips from the corner of my eyes and I let it drip unto my hatchet. Lifting the hatchet up I kiss the cold metal.  
"Sleep well mother." I whisper, wiping the tears that spill over. I bite the inside of my cheek as the wind lashes at my hair. The smell of burning hair, clothes and wood still fill my nostrils as I take begin my way back to my current home.


	6. Chapter 5: Scorpion

**A/N: Chapter Five, ladies and gentlemen! This is another majority of writing by Death for One, and I really appreciate it. I went through a minor...issue...with my computer. But anyways, here we go!**

**Kasai's POV**

I wake with a hard pounding in my head and a ringing in my ears.  
"Where am I?" I mutter groggily as I rub my eyes. It takes a few seconds but soon the memories come flooding back. Groaning I slowly get out of bed and get dressed. I fling open my door and instantly hit by a blinding light, a blinding light that says I'm late.  
'Crap' I think to myself while I rush out the door and toward the arena.  
"Today's fighters will be Huang Li versus Reptile." Shang Tsung states as I trot up to the crowd. The crowd roars as the two men step forward. An eerie calm washes over everybody as Shang Tsung shouts the well-known word.

"Fight!"

Reptile leaps forward with a quick jab, but it's quickly blocked. A swift counter attack followed, by Huang. Reptile hit the ground with a thud from the force of Huang's kick. Snickers scatter through the air; and I'll admit I joined in.  
"Ooh." The man next to me groaned for Reptile. I send him a look, shake my head and return to the fight just in time to see Reptile spit acid. My nose crinkled in disgusts as Huang staggered back from it. He had just regained his balance when Reptile sent a force ball. Huang recovered a bit faster this time and was ready for Reptile as he tried a kick. Light surrounded his fist as he brought his fist up and into Reptile's jaw.  
"Whoa." I state reeling from the sudden flash of light. Reptile flew up in the air a good distance before slamming back down onto the earth. He hadn't even straightened all the way when another bright light flashed and Huang was right behind him. Huang grabbed Reptile's right leg while dislocating the left knee with a literally bone-shattering kick. Huang is almost emotionless as he twists the right leg, once Reptile falls he clomps on his neck, crushing it. Reptile slowly and barely was able to get back up. It was evident who had won.  
"Finish Him!" Shang Tsung commands, staring hard at the Earthrealm fighter.  
"Mercy." Huang replied without hesitation. Shang glares with disgust but does nothing. With the match over many people went over to congratulate him, but I couldn't. Pounds of guilt and shame wash over me as I watch Huang get the respect he deserves from sparing lives. Quietly I turn and run into a yellow clad chest. Wincing I look up to stare into pupil-less eyes.  
"Sorry about that sugar. I'd best be going." I say with a nervous chuckle. I hurry away but a glance behind me shows that he's still glaring at me.  
"What did I ever do to him?" I wonder aloud as I kick a rock from my path.  
"Sub-Zero." A low voice said from behind me. Startled I gasp as I twist around. "You startled me." I laugh with a smile.  
"Sorry." Huang replied and took a step back.  
"It's okay. Um I have to go so… bye." I began to walk again, only faster. Unfortunately somebody up there hates me, because I knock heads with Sonya; literally.  
"Watch where you're going!" She yells as she pushes. Red blazes before me, but I quickly smother the embers.  
"I'm not in the mood for this." I mutter. I step around, ignoring her outbursts and head back to my house.

**Li's POV**

I'm beginning to wonder-seriously this time-if I should tell Kasai about Sub-Zero and Scorpion. The way that I saw the yellow specter glaring at the girl was seriously concerning me. If there were a method of keeping Kasai away from Scorpion, I would use it.

I consider my options in this matter. I dare not ask anything of Tsung, despite his rather generous nature he seemed to give off as far as requests. I can't enter the Netherrealm, as my soul is not tainted. So, I guess I'll wait it out.

As I finish receiving congratulations of the other Earthrealmers, I begin the trek towards my quarters. I haven't even reached the end of the Warrior's Shrine when I become cornered by Scorpion.

"You. Why do you give Mercy to your opponents." He says this in a fashion that makes in more of a statement than question. He seems to study me, seeing if I am weak. Confident enough, I am not scared.

"I am here for one life, and one life only." He eyes me curiously, and I stare him straight back in the eye, unafraid.

"And who might that be?"

"I do not yet know. I am here with a similar goal to you; vengeance of a family."

"Yes we share similar goals," he echoes, "But mine was taken from me."

I already see where this is going. "Kasai?"

He glares. "You know her name?"

"We've met." Calm.

"Do you know the location of her quarters?" Bloodlust.

"I might." Calm.

"You will tell me, or have your throat slit." Rage.

"I will not let you slay her, specter." Insistence.

He sends a slice of his kunai my way that is clear to see. I get into my fighting stance, as does he, and he lunges first. It is a kick that I see, but a punch that I receive. From behind. This confuses me, as he was just in front of me. I catch a fist, and as I wrench the hand back, his face contorts in pain, and he falls to his knees. I ax kick him in the head, and he is knocked unconscious.

That's when I realize, spontaneously, that Kasai didn't congratulate me. I head to her quarters, hoping that she is okay.

– – –

As I reach the door to her hut, I pause and listen. I hear soft sobbing, almost too soft to hear. She must be crying. When I knock on the door, I receive no answer.

"Kasai, it's me." She's learned to recognize my voice only three days into the tournament.

When she finally opens the door, my suspicion of her crying is confirmed by red tracks on her cheeks. Her black hair, usually in a tidy braid, is frazzled, and she is holding her hatchet in her hand tightly.

"Hi." She attempts-and fails-a smile, and is soon sobbing again.

"Is something wrong?" She steps into her quarters and I follow.

"I feel ashamed for killing Sub-Zero, while you get an incredible amount of admiration and respect from the rest of the Earthrealmers for sparing lives. I was not worthy to congratulate you."

Her head is down, almost in a timid way, being the polar opposite of her usual social and slightly obnoxious behavior. This must be a result of my outburst at the event.

"Kasai," I say. She still looks down. "Kasai, look at me."

This raises her head.

"You are more worthy to congratulate me after a successful match more than any other male or female in this tournament."

She stops, probably registering what I had just said, and her sad eyes slowly become happy. A wide grin creeps its way onto her face. "You think?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, she hugs me. This surprised me.

"I came here for a reason though." I break the hug and tell her about the story of Scorpion and Sub-Zero, and my recent encounter with him.

When I finished, a face of realization appeared. "So _that's _why he was glaring at me."

"Yes, and he probably wants to kill you." That unintentionally scared her. "But I _will _protect you. Even if I die, I shall ask the Elder Gods to watch over you with the utmost care."

She hugged me again, mumbling her thanks, and tears start to fall again.

"Don't cry. Be strong. You'll be protected," I tell her. After a small peck on the cheek from her, I turn to leave, but she stops me.

"I want to see that dagger you were talking about in action." A mischievous grin is on her face.


	7. Chapter 6: Ermac

**A/N: This is Chapter 6. I finally got around to typing up a majority. If you read this, which plenty of you do, leave a review. Please. I'm receiving upwards of 400 hits, and I have two reviews from the same person. If not, I appreciate the read. When you get to the scene, Ermac had no text description I could refer to, so I used a picture of his MK 9 attire and tried my best. Enjoy!**

**Li's POV**

Why did I agree?

Well, a few reasons. Firstly, the dagger was collecting dust on the top of a mantle and has never been used. Second, I knew a few things that I could teach her. And finally, I just wanted to.

So, a few minutes of walking later, we were at my quarters. Carefully, gingerly, I opened the glass case holding the dagger. As I gaze at the sheer magnificence of it, the memory of the why the blade was black flashed into my head. Unlike the last time this memory surfaced, however, it didn't hurt. The memory will always be there, but it is no longer painful to recall.

Luckily for us, behind each of the huts is a training yard. It is a circle, with stone forming the distinction between earth and itself. There is a path made of the same stone that leads to the back door of the hut, and training dummies line the outside. The circle is about 25 feet in area.

We stand opposite each other blades in hand, and ready to fight. The style that I hold my dagger is rather unorthodox, with the back of the blade running parallel to my forearm. Kasai's method is just as avoided if not more, for she idly holds the hatchet with her hand dangerously close to the blade.

She seems to be ready, but to be safe, I ask,"Ready?"

Instead of an answer, I receive a lunge. I notice that she doesn't keep her hand close to the blade; when she swings, her hand slides farther down. As is felt by my hands, this creates power. She must have been practicing for a long time in order to discover this. A really long time.

"How did you...learn to...swing like that?" I ask this between her swings, as the power requires a greater effort than I had thought to deflect.

"I didn't learn. I built the ax in a special way."

I glance at the ax a second time. I notice that the hatchet is wider closer to the blade, almost as if to weight it. "Why?"

She shrugged. "It's easier."

After a few more minutes of sparring, we decided that was enough for the day. We headed back inside the hut to grab water, and we started up a conversation. We were in the middle of it when there was a knock at my door.

I walk to the door, and one of the Masked Guards greeted my eyes. He handed me a slip of paper, and I read it. At least this time the handwriting was legible.

"This appears to be a challenge for you, Kasai." I hand her the note. As she is scanning it, I wonder how the Masked Guard was able to trace Kasai to my quarters instead of hers.

"There seems to be a challenge for both of us." There is a look of confusion on her face. "It's a two versus two. You and I versus Ermac and..." She growled under her breath.

"Sonya?"

"Yes, thank you."

– – –

We reached the courtyard where the battle was to be held with about ten minutes to spare.

_Ermac...I have never heard of this kombatant at all. Maybe he is new?_ I sit on the edge of the raised combat platform, pondering who this might be, as Raiden walks over to both of us.

"Huang Li," I nod in response, "and Kasai, I assume?" She grins and nods her head in a much more energetic way than I had.

"I approach you with a warning. This kombatant is unlike any you have faced before. He is a creation of Shao Khan, the ruler of Outworld. Ermac is a collection of many dead warriors of the realms' wars, and thus, has an array of fighting skills. Which of you will lead into the fight?"

Kasai and I look at each other. We hadn't discussed that yet.

I decide for us. "I will, Lord Raiden."

Kasai gives me a look of disbelief and astonishment. I glance at her and let Raiden continue.

"Very well. Li, their strategy is to probably let Sonya lead to wear you down and have Ermac finish you off. Remember to switch out when you become exhausted."

I nod, and as the thunder god walked away, I turned my attention to the still astonished Kasai.

"Are you INSANE?" She quite literally yells the last words.

"No. This warrior is not one I want you fighting. He can kill you."

"But I wanna fight Sonya..."

"And I understand that." I glance her way again. "You'll fight her. Just don't kill her like you did Sub-Zero."

"I won't. I've learned my lesson."

We converse for a few more minutes before Shang Tsung rises, preparing to address the crowd of fighters.

"Kombatants, today we gather to witness a fight that is very revolutionary. There are a few rules that are different than the one on one fights." He scans the crowd with a gaze before continuing.

"Firstly, there can only be one fighter on the stage at any given time. Secondly, while there can only be one fighter, the offhand kombatant can provide assistance, whether the opposing team is fighting or trading the offhand position. Thirdly and finally, a string of hits can be continued by the offhand fighter at the signal of the main kombatant. Do the warriors about to fight understand this?" We nod our approval.

"Well then let me introduce a new fighter to the tournament. He is a collection of many dead warriors, fused together by the power of Shao Khan into one entity. His name is Ermac!"

With that introduction, Ermac stepped onto the platform. This is the first time that anyone has a good look at the new kombatant. He has what appears to be bandages wrapped around his head, with a slit in them to reveal his jade-green, glowing eyes. He had a black ninja-gi top lined with red, which also has sleeves that share a color scheme with his pants, which are a vertically split pattern of red and black. His gloves are black, and his gold-lined leather belt has a green orb with a green mist swirling inside. His boots are apparently armor, and has jewels the same color of his eyes at the top, which are near his knees.

When he was sure everyone was watching, he demonstrated what power he had exactly. After a few hand motions, the enigma suddenly had a spiritual like substance surrounding him, with faces that could be clearly seen.

After the slightly obnoxious display, Ermac stepped off of the platform, letting Sonya and I on, just as Raiden had predicted. Ermac and Kasai stood off to the side, allowing free access to them should either of us need it.

Tsung looked at both of the main fighters, followed by the offhands, before anxiously exclaiming, "FIGHT!"

Sonya and I both lunged at the same time, and I was the first to hit. A powerful uppercut connected with her jaw, the same one that Reptile felt earlier. The light, which blinded the other fighters, was strong enough to cause a sort of stun effect on the victim. After the uppercut sent the Special Forces officer flipping in the air, I motion with my hand to Kasai, as a signal that she should enter. I notice her excited grin as she leaps onto the platform (literally) and uses her fiery uppercut to deliver an intense pain to Sonya. Quickly, not allowing her to recover, Kasai delivers multiple punches and kicks to various areas of Sonya's body, making many of the kombatants in the crowd cringe in either disgust or pain. Once Kasai was finished, Sonya was out cold, and it was Ermac taking her place by teleporting onto the platform. Quickly, after a differing hand motion from the one I gave Kasai to enter, I instead leap behind my partner and throw a ball of light on the ground in front of Ermac, blinding him. Kasai then switched out with me, and I delivered a string of kicks to the creation's abdomen, the last of which brutally connected with his head.

After lying on the ground for a moment, Ermac stood. Then, with a hand motion, lifted me into the air.

_So the creation possesses telekinesis? Interesting. _As if to mock my helplessness, the enigma holds me in the air for a few seconds, and then slams me onto the ground.

"Feel our power, mortal." He speaks both as if he were multiple people and with multiple voices.

To surprise him, I use the same technique I used on Reptile. I grabbed Ermac's right leg and dislocated his left knee with a kick. Then, wrenching the leg so he is on his back, I stomp on the back of Ermac's neck in a way that has consistently crushed the spinal cord. The enigma stood in a daze, barely able to keep his balance, and I heard the two words that always signified the end of a match.

"Finish him!"

This time, I glance at Raiden, who seemed deep in thought of the same matter I am. Again, however, he shakes his head.

"Mercy, sorcerer."

I continually laughed inwardly at the anger my choice gave Shang Tsung. He stood abruptly, which signified that the rest of us could leave as well.

– – –

**Kasai's POV**

Crazy, he is completely and utterly insane. Wait. Completely and utterly are the same thing, aren't they? Oh well that's beside the point. The point being Huang must be insane, or at least crazy, to take on Ermac and Sonya. Alright yeah I helped with Sonya but still.  
"Mercy sorcerer."  
It's over already? Dang. He's good and maybe not as crazy as I thought. Anger radiates off Shang Tsung as he brusquely stands and glares at Huang's retreating back. With a raised eyebrow I step forward to congratulate him as he steps off the stage. Mirth shows in his eyes and soon my lips curve into a smile. Our expressions turn serious as the other warriors come to congratulate us, him more than me.  
When everybody finally leaves I turn to Huang only to have him ten feet in front of me and covering ground quickly. I rush forward to match his pace and we walk along in silence, until I spin around to face him. He raises a brow at my behavior but walks on as I walk backwards.  
"You know, you're not completely insane." I say right before I trip over a rock. He chuckles as I land flat on my back. I stare in shock for a few seconds before shaking it off and siting up. I pick up the offending rock that so bravely tripped me and drew blood from my left calf. I stand up; with a little help from Huang, since I contain the amazing ability to trip on not only rocks but dirt as well.  
"Are you okay?" He asks once I get right side up again. I stare into his eyes and instinctively step forward, but right at that moment my brain decides to scream all the reasons why I shouldn't do this. There weren't many but I could ruin our friendship. I step away and brush myself off while I reply, "Nothing broken, nothing bruised so yeah."  
I'm pretty sure he knew what I was about to do but thankfully he didn't mention it. I could've scared off my only real friend here with one stupid move. We resume walking and this time I look ahead of me with a few glances over at Huang. All too soon it's time to part ways.  
"Bye." We say in unison as we both head toward our respective homes. As I step up to the door I notice something awry. I push the already slightly cracked door open and go through. Nothing seems to be missing, broken or even askew. I shrug my shoulders while I start for my bed. This wouldn't be the first time I've forgotten to fully close the door.  
Suddenly something hits my back and I flip forward. I crack my head on the hard floor. I roll to my feet to face my attacker but nobody was there. I wipe the sticky blood from my temple as I glance around.  
"Come out and face me! Or are you a chicken?" My yells echoes throughout the house and faintly makes it back to me. The only sounds I hear is my own breathing and the wind howling wind crashing against the house. A shadow moves outside the open window in turn with the crackling leaves. Slowly I creep toward the window to peer out. With lightening reflexes a large hooded figure rushes towards me.  
All I can think is 'crap' as the fist connects with my nose. Grabbing unto the window sill I stop myself from flying backwards. A growl bubbles deep in my throat as I roll my shoulders. I jump through the window and face off with the unknown person. We circle each other before I lift my leg for a kick to the chest. It lands with precision and he gets pushed back a foot.  
I begin another kick but a laugh throws me off. My foot falls short and it's grabbed. I'm twisted forcefully into the air and crash back down unto the earth with a bang. I roll over and left myself back up only to have an elbow slammed into the ribs on my right, my weak spot. I turn around to face my laughing attacker. His low and scratchy voice filled the air taunting me, baiting me. With a fierce cry I lunge forward to do a three hit combo. My fist connects with his jaw, then his chest and to finish it all off my knee to his stomach.  
"You shouldn't have done that." His eerily calm voice floats over to me just as he rushes forward. I retreat and I try to conjure fire, but his laugh sends chills down my spine and makes it hard to concentrate. I look down as if that would make them cooperate. In my distraction cold metal is pressed against my throat. I choke on a gasp.  
He pulls me to him while he glances around, "Woods." He pulls me along all the while with a sword threatening to tear through my jugular. He pushes me to the ground and the sword sluts the first few layers of skin and blood beads up.  
"Get away from her!"  
Wait I know that voice. I look up to see a silhouette appear through the haze. I let out a sigh of relief. Huang stepped towards the cloaked man. The man, as if to prove his dominance, kicked my temple. My head lolled to the side and through my blurry vision I could see anger wash over Huang's face. Huang quickly reaches out and punches, right before black creeps over my eyes.

– – –

I woke up to a gentle prodding on my shoulder. Slowly I crack open my eyes to notice that I wasn't in the forest anymore and Huang had a busted lip.  
"You won?" I ask groggily rubbing my eyes. He nods as he helps me sit up. I slide my legs over the side of my bed and attempt to get up. My knees buckle and I fall straight into him.  
"Sorry." I whisper as I, a bit unwillingly, step away.  
"It's alright. I'm pretty sure you have a small concussion."  
Confusion must have twisted my face because he also added, "From the guy's boot."  
My lips form in a silent 'oh' as I slowly nod my head. "Thanks for saving me." I tell him as I ignore the no hugging and wrap my arms around his neck. Surprise fills me when he places his hand on my right shoulder.  
"You would have done the same for me." He replies as we pull away from each other.  
"Of course I would have." I answer staring into his eyes again. My gaze flickers down and the left corner of his lips turn up into a smile.

– – –

**Li's POV**

As I left the hut owned by Kasai, the main thing that had interested me was her attacker. The ninja was wearing a gray ninja-gi, similar in many ways to Ermac's. He had a classic hood and ninja mask on, covering most of his facial features. Markings on the uniform signified he was of the Lin Kuei, immediately confirming an allegiance with Sub Zero. Strangely, there was smoke or mist emanating incessantly from his body.

I simply decided to remember the ninja's appearance, and walk down to where I slept for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Smoke

**A/N: And Chapter 7! Jeez, I have not updated in a while. Bear with me here. Otherwise, enjoy the read, and a review is appreciated greatly!**

**Kasai's POV**

I sit cross legged on the rocky surface as I look out over the water and at the small sliver of sun peeking over the horizon. I stare directly at the blinding sun 'till two spot, one yellow the other black, appear every time I close my eyes. My eyelids begin to droop and my breathing slows down until a voice flows through the air and makes me jump.  
"Hi Kasai."  
"Hey Johnny." I sigh as I push myself to my feet and pull the legs of my shorts down to cover more of my thigh. "What's up?"  
"We never finished our talk."  
I attempt a smile which he buys and he begins to drone on about his many movies and fans.  
"Conceited much?" I mumble under my breath but Johnny was too distracted by his story telling to notice.  
"So what do you think?" Johnny pauses and looks straight into my eyes. Inwardly I cringe at the question as he watches me expectantly.  
"Um… I'm not quite sure what I think." I say with a half-smile and a shrug.

With eyes wide and mouth agape he blubbered, "How can you say that? He was the one in the wrong not me."  
The color drains from my face as I search for a suitable reply. A smile form on my lips as I found my answer, "Yes, well from what you told me I was unable to make a decision. But now I do since you pointed it out."  
His brow furrows but soon clear and is replaced by a smile, "I can see how that could have happened."  
"Glad you understand."  
"So how come you're out here so early?" He asks before turning his head to face the slowly rising sun.  
"Couldn't sleep and I wanted to think a bit." I reply as I too look out to the sun, "You?"  
"I was on my way to train, so I should probably get going. See you at the arena and hope your neck gets better." he says and he begins to saunter off.  
"Bye." I call out to him as I reach up to trace the cut on my neck. The footsteps fade into the distance until they disappeared altogether. I took in a deep breath when the sound of footsteps parade through the air and then suddenly stop. I think nothing of it and continue to watch the horizon. Without warning I feel a hand on my back. Before I can move there's a pressure on my back and I tumble forward.  
I fall to the ground; my head, shoulders and part of my upper torso over the edge of the cliff. I start to pull myself back when the two rocks I was using for leverage falls out of their sockets. They clank as they plummet and land in the water with a splash along with the other rocks they had knocked out. I bump my head on another rock as I slip another three inches from my perch. Groaning from the sharp rocks jabbing into my stomach I attempt to push myself backwards but more rocks come loose and spiral down.  
"Aah!" I yelp as I flip down. I grab unto a larger rock and stop myself from plunging into the water. My fingers begin to slide off the rock and I search for a hole. I find nothing. It isn't long until my fingers slip all the way off and I am unable to grab onto anything. Suddenly something grabs a hold of my wrist.  
"You're going to have to help."  
I look up into the face of Huang and I smile, "Okay."  
With him pulling me up and me stepping on rocks I get on solid ground in no time.  
"Thanks." I smile before pulling a few rocks out of my hands.  
"No problem, but we should probably get going."  
I nod and he heads off but I stop to take one last look at the sun. Shaking my head I turn and follow Huang.

– – –

**Li's POV**

I slowly walked by the cliff Kasai was sitting on. She was staring out into the sunrise, about a day after the incident with the gray ninja, who I now know is named Smoke. It was as simple as asking Raiden who he was. So, now I knew who I wanted to fight as a rival, as the thunder god had promised.

When I noticed Cage walking toward her, I stopped to make sure he didn't try anything. I had seen him flirt with Sonya Blade and is probably still trying. I saw him grin, and I knew my waiting was a good idea.

It turned out to be a simple conversation, or rather, Cage gloating about his career. Such is typical for an actor, I suppose. When he walked off, I was about to leave as well.

That is, until I witnessed Smoke teleport in, walk up behind Kasai, and push her off the cliff.

I was sprinting the one meter from me to Kasai, wanting to murder Smoke for his audacity. When I heard Kasai scream, I ran faster. I didn't want to lose...no, don't think that.

She started falling as soon as I grabbed her wrist. Kasai slowly opened her eyes, probably registering that she was still alive. When she looked up at me, she smiled wide, and helped me as I pulled her up.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I replied.

This is about when I turned to leave the cliff. I turned and glanced into the forest, and didn't see that gray ninja. I continued walking, and it was just now that I realized the length of the walk from my quarters to the cliff face. I noticed Kasai walking the same direction as me.

"Hello again," I said nonchalantly.

"Who was that guy?" She asked that as if she didn't know.

I glance at her. "Remember your attacker from a few days ago?"

At that moment I watched her face. In the span of about a second her emotions spanned from realization to grief to anger.

"That bastard!" She. Was. Pissed.

"I agree. I think the Lin Kuei might have a price on your head." Kasai gave me a look of confusion. "For killing Sub Zero."

"What is the ninja's name?"

"Smoke."

We both stopped. She was in another bloodlust.

"I'll kill him." I knew that she was seeing red. It was rather obvious.

I close my eyes. "No. You do not have the skill to face a Lin Kuei assassin."

When I opened my eyes, Kasai was already walking away.

I caught up and grabbed her shoulder. "I can't let you fight him. I...I don't want someone else I care about winding up dead."

When the red mist in her eyes faded, she registered the sentence I had just said. In particular, she heard the part about my caring about her. Her eyes went from a state of rage to a...thankful state, I don't exactly know how to describe it. Her arms fell limply to her sides, and she began to tear up.

"You...you care about me?" This is about the time when she broke down. Knowing she has only done this once before, I hug her and let her cry into my shoulder.

We stand like this in the middle of this trail in the woods for about ten minutes when her breakdown rolls through.

She jumped out of my arms. "Th-thank you for that. I-I needed it." You could tell she had been crying, and that she was embarrassed, as her face was a stark red.

"It's no problem at all. And I do care about you. Too much to let you kill yourself over a couple of attacks. I'll kill him."

She digested that statement for a bit. "No. You don't need to kill him. You haven't killed yet, don't start now. If you spare him, he _might _stop his attacks out of honor for being spared."

"Might." I look at her, straight into the eyes. "I just don't want him attacking you again."

"I understand that, Li." She stared into my eyes as well. "But don't do what I did."

– – –

When I return to my quarters, there is a fighting notice posted on my door. It is a fight between me and...Smoke.

How convenient.


End file.
